Listen with all your heart, hold it inside forever
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Sequel to That's the beat off the heart. Beltzer and Haynes are enjoying every moment with each other but what happens when someone from Beltzer's past shows up? Please read! Its gonna be really good I promise!
1. Surprise

**So after a very long and painful writer's block I came out of my daze!!! Oh my god I know! Haha! So this is the sequel to my story "That's the beat of the heart." You SHOULD read that one first but if you want to read this one that's okay too, so far there is nothing you wouldn't understand that's from the first story but I don't know about later chapters. So to be safe…read the first story :]**

**This obviously takes place after my first story. Please please please review! I love getting feedback and….Enjoy!**

**((I don't own anything besides my O/C of course ;]))**

Had it really happened? Did I really share my feelings with her? Does she really love me too?

No matter how many times Beltzer asked himself these questions the answer to all of them was always yes.

Beltzer lay in bed with Haynes in his arms just watching her sleep. He wondered if she was dreaming and what she was dreaming about. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. Beltzer knew how lucky he was and didn't know how he ever survived without her. Haynes had it all, beauty, brains, personality, and was as tough as nails.

Beltzer slowly moved his arm out from under her so he wouldn't wake her but he failed miserably.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hello. How long have I been sleeping? I have so much work to do."

"Relax Haynes you were asleep for an hour and you haven't slept for days. And you know, after great pleasure most people tend to fall asleep from exhaustion."

Beltzer smiled at her as she was rummaging around for clothes with just a sheet around her. She smiled back and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"If you really loved me you would get back in bed and let yourself rest." He said patting the bed.

"Beltzer I have things to record and I need to see what's on the NSSL and not to mention…"

"Haynes I know you and I know there is nothing I can say right now to calm your nerves but I'm going to try anyways. I love you so much and there is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you. You're my everything and I wouldn't even attempt to live without you now. So whatever you are afraid of, there is no need. I love you and always will. Forever. I promise."

Haynes smiled at Beltzer and jumped back into the bed with him and lay down in his arms.

"How could I possibly argue with that? I love you so much."

Haynes and Beltzer laid there kissing for awhile until there was a knock at the door.

"Ten bucks says it's Dusty." Haynes said.

"I'll take that bet." Beltzer replied.

He got up and pulled on some pants before glancing back to see Haynes running to the bathroom to put some clothes on.

"This better be good." He said as he walked towards the door.

Just thinking it was another one of his storm chasing friends; Beltzer swung the door open and was surprised to see a familiar face that he had not seen in awhile. A young girl none the less. Or young woman these days.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Hi dad. Long time no see."


	2. Bad news

**So I am finally updating! Yayyy! PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy!**

**GryffindorPrincess23: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!**

**LTJM: Thanks for the review!! Here's chapter 2!**

Beltzer stood in shock not knowing what to say or do. Does he hug her? Does he act surprised? Does he yell at her for being here alone? The possibilities were endless.

"Dixie what are you doing here?"

"Yeah I missed you too dad."

"Honey I'm not saying I didn't miss you. I…I just don't understand."

"You're the smartest person I know and you can't figure this out. I have lost all faith in this screwed up family of ours."

One thing Beltzer loved about his daughter was that she was very literal. He stared at her for a moment and thought about how much she had changed. Instead of her light brown hair it was now black, instead of her naturally beautiful face it was covered in make-up and her eyes had black eyeliner on them and she wore baggy pants and a band t-shirt with a choker around her neck. He stared at her shirt that said Van Halen and he knew he would have to keep dusty away from her. Beltzer then finally looked in her eyes and was happy to see she still had the most beautiful brown eyes that reminded him of Haynes. He smiled and stepped forward to hug his daughter and much to his surprise she obliged also stepping forward. Right at that second Haynes walked out of the bathroom.

"Dusty it's impossible to get any alone time with you around." Haynes said walking towards the door. "Beltzer! What's going on?"

"Haynes! Nothing! This is um…This is Dixie."

"Yep that's me. His _daughter."_

Haynes stood in shock for a few minutes until someone finally spoke up.

"So…is this your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes she's my girlfriend. Haynes this is my daughter Dixie, Dixie this is Haynes. I mean Lisa."

"Nice to meet you." Haynes said even though she was still in complete shock.

"I'm sure it is." Dixie replied sarcastically.

"Don't start Dixie." Beltzer warned.

"No it's okay Beltzer. I understand completely where she is coming from. I would probably say the same thing."

"Wow, I like the new girl dad. She's got spunk." Dixie said with a little smirk.

"Okay enough." Beltzer said, raising his voice. He grabbed Dixie by the arm and pulled her outside leaving Haynes behind in the room.

"Listen Dixie it's great to see you and I missed you but why are you here? Where's your mom?"

"Can't a girl just visit her dad? Is there a law against that up here?"

"No there's not but you have no right, no right to mock and insult Haynes. She was nothing but nice to you and you treat her like dirt."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was that important. You usually don't keep them for that long."

"That's a lie Dixie. You know she's that important and that's why you're treating her like crap. I know you're here to play matchmaker again and you can just save your time. I'm in love with Haynes not your mom!"

"Well you know what "Beltzer" that's perfect because you missed your chance! Mom is dead!"

Dixie ran towards her truck as fast as she could without looking back. Beltzer ran after her not knowing what he was going to say but he chased her down anyways.

**Please please review!! :] :]**


	3. Help

**Here is chapter three! I hope you guys like this! Please review and let me know!!**

"Dixie! Dixie wait!" Beltzer yelled.

"No just leave me alone! You've made it pretty clear that you don't want me here."

Beltzer finally caught up to her and spun her around before she could get in her truck.

"Dixie you know that's not true. I was just frustrated. What happened to your mom? I mean I just talked to her a few months ago."

"It was 8 months ago yesterday actually. I came home from school one day… and no mom. I looked everywhere and called everyone. But no one knew. So I called the police. Two days later, they find her body floatin' in the river behind our house." Dixie began crying as she finished her story. "They said she fell off the bridge, hit her head on a rock, and drowned. So no more mom."

Beltzer leaned in to hug his daughter but she was more reluctant this time.

"I don't want your sympathy. I just need a place to stay for awhile."

"Wait what happened to your stepdad and stepbrother?"

"Well my asshole of a stepdad umm… ran off after he found out about mom."

"I see. So he took Ryan with him then?"

"Well not exactly." She said.

Dixie walked over towards her truck to the passenger side door and Beltzer stood back and watched to see what she was up to. She opened the door and there sat a little boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and looked to be about four or five.

"I know you guys have never formally met but dad this is Ryan, my half brother. He is only five and I have been taking care of him for eight months but I ran out of money and there was nowhere else I could turn. I remember you always told me you would always be here for me so I came to you daddy."

"Dixie did you take him?"

"No no, John ran off, I couldn't just leave him. He is more than my baby brother dad. I have taken care of him more than anyone since he was a baby. He calls me mom on the off chance he does talk. But mostly he doesn't talk at all."

Beltzer just stood there thinking about his precious nineteen year old daughter taking care of this little boy for five years.

"So what do you say dad? Do you think I could stay until I get a job that can support us."

"Honey you know that I would let you but were in the field right now so we never are in the same place. Hence why I'm staying in a hotel. And I don't know if that's such a good thing for you two. What about school?"

"Well I got my GED about two years ago. And he's not ready for school. I mean I can barely get him to talk to me let alone anyone else."

"Well I'm sure we can work something out honey and you know I'm always here for you."

Beltzer walked forward and took his daughter in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Dixie."

"I love you too dad."

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!!!**


	4. I love you

**Thank you for the reviws LTJM and GryffindorPrincess23. They mean so much to me! **

**So here's the next chapter and it might be boring to some but I swear the story is going to get exciting very soon! I personally think it alreasy is exciting but for those of you who don't like lovey dovey I promise it will be exciting soon!!**

Beltzer told Dixie to stay outside with Ryan while he went back inside to talk to Haynes. He opened the door and scanned the room for Haynes.

"Haynes? Babe? Are you still in here?"

Beltzer peeked around the corner and seen that the bathroom door was closed and instantly felt relieved.

"Honey can I talk to you when you're done…Haynes? Babe are you in there?"

He opened the bathroom door and she wasn't there but the window was wide open. Beltzer ran outside and thought of who she would go to first.

"Dad what's wrong?" Dixie asked when she seen him running out the door.

"Haynes…she's…she's gone."

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it's not I should have told her in the first place. Here's the key to my room. You two can go ahead and hang out in there and I will be back in awhile. I have to go and find her."

"Alright thank you dad."

Beltzer kissed Dixie on top of her head and ran down to Jo and Bill's room. He approached the door and before he even knocked he thought to himself…"Dusty." He walked back a few doors down and knocked on room 201. Dusty swung the door open quickly and stood there with a very happy expression on his face.

"Dude I am so glad you are here man!" Dusty closed his door behind him and grabbed Beltzer's arm. "Dude I am so not good at the emotional women thin g…So she's all yours." Dusty ran towards the other guys rooms and left Beltzer standing there. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There, crumpled up on the bed, was the love of his life. He walked over to the bed and gently touched her shoulder. Haynes rolled over and was surprised to see Beltzer.

"Hi honey. Where's Dixie?" She asked.

Beltzer sat down on the bed and put his hands on her face.

"Babe I can't even explain how sorry I am that I didn't tell you but there was never a right moment to do it in. I really love you a lot." Beltzer leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't even know why I am upset Beltzer. I mean she is your daughter. I just came into your life and I should not be jealous, it's just wrong. But I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you or your family Beltzer and I hope you know that." Haynes gently smiled at him and began to stand up when he pulled her back down to the bed.

"Lisa Haynes I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, but I want you to know that love is infinate and just because my daughter is back in my life now doesn't mean that I am going to love you less. I love you more with each passing day and that will never change."

Beltzer and Haynes laid on the bed kissing for a few minutes when Dusty cam back into the room.

"Dude you totally gotta see the hot girl that's in your room! She likes Van Halen and I think she was coming on to me! Aww man! Come on that's my bed! Go use your own!" He said. "So who's the chick in your room?"

"Dusty that would be my daughter and I can assure you that she was not coming on to you and nor will she ever."

"Oh wow dude come to think of it she just said Hi who are you. No coming on at all." Dusty quickly said. "Wait since when did you have a daughter? You two work fast man."

"Dusty as always, you are so enlightened sometimes." Beltzer said grabbing Haynes' hand and leading her out of Dustys room.

"Thanks dude but this I already know."

**Please reviewwwww :]**


	5. Now is your chance

**As always…Thank you for the reviews LTJM and Gryffindorprincess23! You two are the hearts of my story! Here's chapter five I hope you like it! And pretty please review!! Thanks loves!**

Beltzer and Haynes both agreed that it had been a long day and that the kids should just get some rest. They went to the front office and got Dixie and Ryan a room right next to theirs.

"Okay here's the key to your room. You two just get some rest and we will talk tomorrow. Sound good?" Beltzer asked.

"Yeah of course. And thank you again dad, this really means a lot." Dixie smiled and then walked over to Haynes. "And Lisa I am sorry that I have been causing so much trouble and I promise I will be nicer here on out. I was just going through a rough time. So I hope we can still be friends."

"Dixie you have nothing to apologize for. As I said earlier I completely understand. Now you two get some rest and we will start fresh tomorrow."

Dixie hugged her dad and shook Haynes' hand then picked up Ryan and walked back into their room for the night. Beltzer and Haynes smiled at each other and then surrendered into their room for the night.

"So I have not heard Ryan talk at all yet. That's not so normal with a five year old Beltzer. I was a psychology major before meteorology and it seems to me that he has been emotionally abused. Or worst physically. And Dixie also shows signs of rebellion which could also show that she too was abused."

"No no, Dixie would have told me honey. And that guy, what's his name…"

"Jim."

"Yeah Jim, he was like a doctor or lawyer or something. He is not the kind of guy that would abuse someone. And I know their mother couldn't hurt a fly."

"Who better to do it then a doctor or lawyer though? You wouldn't have to take them to a doctor after you beat them up, or you could cover it up if you were a lawyer. I'm just saying, it's something you should at least confront her about."

"Okay babe. I trust your logic. We will talk to them tomorrow. I love you."

Beltzer deeply kissed Haynes and pulled her close to him in the bed. Haynes turned out the light and snuggled in closely.

"I love you too."

Morning came way too fast for Dixie and she knew she had to pull herself out of bed for Ryan's sake. It was around eight in the morning and when she rolled over she seen that Ryan was already awake and staring out the window. He looked over and seen Dixie then pointed out the window.

"Good morning sweetie. Are you hungry?"

Ryan looked at her and shook his head yes.

"Alright hon lets go try and find something."

Dixie took Ryan's hand and led him out the door. She knocked on Beltzer and Haynes door and they quickly answered.

"Hey kids. Awake already. I thought kids slept in?" Beltzer said sarcastically.

"Yeah well Ryan was a little hungry so I was just wondering where I could get some food for him. Then I need to take a shower and stuff."

"Of course. How about I get him some food and you can go ahead and do whatever you need to do."

"Well…I don't know. I don't think it's such a good idea if I leave him right now."

"It will be okay Dixie, you need your rest."

Dixie turned to Ryan and grabbed his hands.

"Honey will you be okay if uncle Beltzer takes you to get food. You can say no you just have to tell me."

Ryan looked at Dixie then at Beltzer then back again. He looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak but then just looked at the ground and shook his head yes. Dixie smiled and kissed his cheek then stood back up.

"Dad, don't let him out of your sight. And please, please don't say anything to upset him." Dixie whispered.

"Honey I am a father."

"I know, I know. Alright I will be ten minutes tops."

Dixie smiled at them then very slowly walked back to her room.

Beltzer stood there for a minute and then Haynes came out.

"Hi Ryan I'm Lisa."

Ryan glanced at her quickly then looked back down.

"Haynes I'm going to take him to get some food now is your chance to talk to Dixie alone if you still want."

"Alright I will meet up with you in a few minutes."

"Come on buddy."

Ryan slowly followed Beltzer looking down at the ground.

**Please Review :]**


	6. Hormones?

**Thanks for the reviews LTJM and GryffindorPrincess 23. You guys are great. Sorry this update took so long but I just moved from Michigan to Virginia and it to me forever to get hooked up to the internet. So I had it typed up I just couldn't post it :[ So this is like basically turning into a sitcom and I love it!! I had a dream that I made this into a television show. Some parts kind of reminds me of Friends lol. But the parts in this with Dusty are really funny and even the few times I read it, I laughed every time. It's pretty funny.**

**Well I hope you all like it and as always, Review your little hearts out!!**

As Ryan and Beltzer walked away, Haynes walked towards Dixie's room. She quietly tapped on the door a few times and when no one answered she let herself in. She figured she would be sneaky and no one would even know she had been in there. She heard the shower running and she quietly looked through a stack of papers that were sitting on the table. A couple papers were, what looked like, old school papers, but when she got to the bottom of the pile she stood there in shock. There were tons of hospital papers and return requests for the ER. She quickly looked through them and seen, broken rib, fractured arm, broken fingers, and countless papers that showed there were countless reports filed to the police about bruising that looked to be related to physical abuse victims. Haynes didn't know what to think so she kept going through them. She came across one that looked like a birth certificate and sure enough it was Ryan's. Right then she heard the shower turn off and she quickly took one more close glace at it. She couldn't believe what she was reading but she stacked the papers back on the table when she heard the door opening.

"Oh hey Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Dixie, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Dixie walked around the room looking for something in just a towel and didn't even realize that Haynes was staring at her and the countless fading bruises covering her back and upper arms.

"Well I guess so but it will cost you."

Haynes was totally zoned out and didn't even realize Dixie was talking to her.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"It's just a joke Lisa."

"Oh alright, well anyways I had a few questions to ask you…"

"You know what, can we talk about this later? I have to go make sure Ryan is alright and ask dad if he can watch him for a bit longer, I have plans with that funny guy that keeps staring at me all the time. He seems nice enough."

"Oh Dusty?"

"Yeah right that's his name. I hope I don't forget again. He came up to me and said hey Dixie and I did the whole flipping the hair and flirting thing then said hey Rusty. I guess that's why he didn't say anything back. Talk about embarrassing."

"I don't think hanging out with Dusty is such a good idea."

"Why is he like a pervert or something?"

"No not at all. But he's your dad's best friend and…"

"And what? I should stay away from him so I don't risk ruining their friendship?"

"No, I was just going to say be careful because if your dad finds out, it may be sweet death for your little boy toy."

"That's funny Lisa. But he's not my boy toy…Yet."

Dixie smiled at her and went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

"So Dixie you know that me and your dad would love to watch Ryan tonight but it is storm season and I don't think it would be very safe to take him along if we caught one."

"Well I will only be with Dusty, he will know if you guys have to go work so I'm sure it will be okay."

"Alright well I am going to go find Beltzer and talk to him so we'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Alright, Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Haynes walked out the door and Dixie went back to drying her hair and getting ready. As she walked along to the diner she thought about if she should tell Beltzer or not. On one hand it wasn't her secret to tell but on the other hand she was not Dixie's parent and Beltzer had a right to know. She also didn't want to have to hide anything from him. Haynes looked in the window of the diner and seen the love of her life sitting there next to the adorable blonde haired blue eyed boy that was not Dixie's little brother, But Dixie's four year old son.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So you know Ryan, tornadoes are actually measured by how much they destroy which is called the fujita scale. An F5 is usually the strongest but…"

"Honey are you really explaining this boring stuff to a four year old." Haynes said.

"Well I didn't know what else to talk about so I went with what I know most about."

"I see. Well Dixie wants to know if we will watch him tonight while she umm…does some things."

"What kind of things would that be?"

"Okay don't tell her I told you and promise you won't freak out. Oh and also remember she is 19 and can make her own decisions now. She kind of has plans with…"

"Dusty!"

Haynes looked at him, astonished that he guessed right away.

"Hey guys what's up. I just came to get some sustenance before we started working. I am starving." Dusty said.

"Hi Dusty, we were just about to leave. Come on honey."

"Wait you were about to tell me what Dixie had to do tonight. She has plans with someone, who?"

Dusty turned around in shock and looked at Haynes begging her not to say anything and since Beltzer's back was to him he didn't see anything.

"She has plans with…with me. She has plans with me."

"But I thought you said she wanted _us _to watch Ryan?"

"Oh yeah, well must have slipped my mind. I'm just going crazy over no sleep you know."

"Alright well that's good, I am glad you two are bonding. Me and Ryan will just play some video games and I will show him Doppler's and stuff. Dusty will hang out too won't you Dust man." Beltzer smiled at him and finished drinking his coffee.

"Actually man, I um have to go into town for a little while and…um…pick up some stuff."

"Oh well we can go with you, it will be fun."

"No!" Haynes and Dusty said at the same time.

"Okay here's the truth." Dusty said. "I'm going to get you a birthday present man, and I don't want you to see it until your birthday okay."

Haynes shook her head and sighed.

"Well Dusty, that's great but don't you think you could wait seeing as my birthday was 6 weeks ago." Beltzer questioned.

"Right…Okay you got me. I'm sorry." Dusty quickly thought of another excuse and without thinking he just blurted one out. "Haynes is pregnant!"

Haynes' eyes got really big and she almost stood up and lunged towards Dusty ready to kill. But she just waited for Beltzer's reaction.

"What!!!!" Beltzer jumped out of his chair and stared at both of them with a crazy look on his face.

"Dusty are you crazy!" Haynes yelled.

"Yeah so I have to go get her…a umm…Ah! A pregnancy test! I promised her, and I can't break a promise."

Beltzer stared at Haynes and Haynes stared at Dusty watching him motion for her to play along.

"Umm well Beltzer, remember how you said I was eating something weird the other day, well I thought I might as well check just to be sure."

"Haynes me saying that eating vegetables is weird does not mean I think your pregnant!"

"I know Beltzer. But their have been other signs too."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's crazy." She quickly said.

"What are the other signs?"

"Well…umm…Oh, just last night I had a dream that I killed Dusty in his sleep." She glanced over at Dusty and gave him an evil smile.

"You see, I am very hormonal."

"Babe I have dreams like that all the time, they don't mean anything."

Dusty looked at them with his mouth wide open and his hands in the air.

"But you see you can't get pregnant Beltzer." Dusty said.

"Okay. I don't mind that you want to check and be sure but why did you tell Dusty and not me. I thought we told each other everything. Did you think you had to hide something like this from me?"

"Of course not sweetie, you know I would never hide anything from you, I just…"

Right then Haynes stopped because she knew she was lying to him that very second.

"You know what Beltzer. I did hide this from you, and I feel completely horrible about it now and I'm sorry, I really am. I will never do anything like this again. I love you and you know that right?"

"Of course babe. I love you too."

Beltzer stepped forward and deeply kissed her for a few seconds before they heard Dusty speak up.

"Alright well you two seem pretty content now, Come on Ryan let's go find your sister."

Dusty began walking out with the little boy slowly following him before Haynes quickly ran over and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. Beltzer will go find Dixie with Ryan and we will stay here for a little chat Dusty."

"Ah I have some work to do Haynes maybe later…"

"Oh Dusty, if you know what's good for you, you'll sit down right now."

After those very stern words Dusty immediately walked over and sat back down in the booth.

"Wow Haynes I like this firm side of you. It kind of turns me on."

Beltzer smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out the door with Ryan. Haynes walked back over to the booth and sat across from Dusty.

"So…Dusty…I was just wondering…Are you out of your freaking mind!! You can lie to your best friend all you want and I have no place to butt into that. But when you drag me into it and start lying on my behalf, that is just completely selfish and self-centered and…and…"

"I'm sorry Haynes. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Well it is! This is my life you're messing with! Mine not yours! Do you realize that if he found out what was really going on, he could stop talking to both of us? You can screw with your friendship all you want but this is the love of MY life you are screwing with, so don't drag me into it!"

"I want you to think about something Haynes. Even when I lied to him you played along. You could have just told him the truth but you covered up for me. Why?"

"Because honestly, I thought you were going to man up and tell the truth for once. Guess I was wrong."

And with those last words Haynes stood up and walked out of the diner leaving Dusty there to feel like a complete jerk.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review :] Thanks loves!**


	7. He always loved you

**Thank you for the review LTJM I'm glad you like it (ps the move was good lol thanks for asking.)**

**Well here is chapter seven. Enjoy! And please review!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Dusty felt like a complete idiot. Not only was he now lying to him he was also trying to get with his daughter. Beltzer was the best friend Dusty could ever have and he was about to throw it all away for some girl. But Dixie was not just _some girl._ She seemed so different from anyone he has ever met, yet so sad and angry inside. And Dusty wanted to be the one to try and make it all better.

"Haynes! Haynes!" Dusty yelled as he chased her down before she got back to her room.

"Dusty, I just don't want to talk to you right now."

"Haynes please, you don't understand why I have to keep this from Beltzer for right now."

"Dusty it doesn't matter. I can't live without Beltzer now, and if he finds out…"

"Hey just listen to me for a minute. Beltzer would never ever leave you. He has been talking about you since the day he met you. Remember how every Valentines Day some weird guy named Billy sent you two dozen white roses? Guess who that really was. White roses are your favorite and Billy Applebee is your favorite actor. And you know how you got that ABBA cd one time and you thought someone was stalking you? It was him. He knows ABBA is your favorite singing group. He loves you more then you could possibly know, and something like this would never drive him away."

"But what about…"

"Okay listen Haynes. Remember when Dixie was standing at your guy's doorstep? Remember when you found out she was really his daughter and he had kept it a secret. You came to me for help and comfort. Although I don't do that sort of thing you still came to me."

"Okay Dusty I see your reasoning. He really sent me all those flowers?"

"Yep. Every year for eight years."

"God I love that man. Now tell me why you have to keep it from him for _right now._"

"Well I know it sounds kind of weird but there is something about Dixie that Beltzer doesn't know and I want to try and help her to see that she doesn't have to hide from her dad. I want to show her that Beltzer is the best person to help when it comes to problems."

Haynes stood there for a moment wondering if Dusty knew everything that she knew or not.

"What doesn't Beltzer know?"

"I'm not sure yet but I intend to find out. That's why I am going out with her tonight."

"Okay so you're not going out with her for your own personal reasons, it's because you want to find out what she's keeping from Beltzer."

"In a way yes but I also want to get to know her. She seems pretty amazing."

"You have no idea. Well I guess I can forgive you for now. But if this all blows up in your face then I had nothing to do with it."

"Done. Thank you so much Haynes. Well I have to go get ready for my date." Dusty gave her a big smile and started acting like a big shot which made Haynes roll her eyes. Just as Dusty started walking away Haynes stopped to tell him something.

"Oh yeah. Dusty? Remember how I had that dream when I killed you in your sleep?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well since Beltzer isn't here to say this, just remember if you hurt her in any way or if you do something, anything, wrong my dreams might just start coming true." Haynes gave her very best stern look that always scared Dusty and didn't stop until he knew she was serious.

"You got it chief."

Dusty smiled and ran back to get ready and Haynes stood there praying to god that she wouldn't regret this.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey dad." Dixie said then she scooped up Ryan in her arms and began tickling him which made him burst out laughing but Dixie kept on doing it.

"Wow I think that's the most fun he has had all day." Beltzer said.

"Ah don't feel bad dad. He needs to get to know you first. Oh wait, you weren't lecturing him about weather like you used to do to me were you?"

"Of course not." He lied. "So I heard you and Haynes are going out tonight. What are you crazy ladies going to do?"

"We are?" Dixie said and just when she said it she seen Haynes signaling to her and right away she knew what it meant. "We are I mean. Yeah were just going to do some shopping you know, have some girl time."

"Oh well that's good. Thank you for spending time with her Dixie, it really means a lot."

"Anything for you dad." Dixie put on her best fake smile and walked towards her room holding Ryan's hand. Beltzer turned around and started walking to his van when he seen Haynes was standing behind him.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing here."

Haynes ran up and passionately kissed Beltzer which took him by surprise but he didn't care so he just kissed her back and wrapped her in his arms.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I love you more then words can possibly say Beltzer. I mean I love you so much it actually hurts." Haynes explained with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Baby its okay…wait your not breaking up with me are you."

"God no. I'm just saying that I never want to be without you ever again, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Haynes, I would never be able to explain why I love you as much as I do, there is just so many things about you that I am in love with, that it would be impossible for me to tell you them all. I am going to love you forever and I always want you to remember that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never do anything to mess that up. I love you."

"I love you too." Haynes said almost bawling as she did.

Beltzer pulled her in his arms and kissed away her tears as she sniffled into his shirt. He held her close and gently caressed her cheek then began to talk again.

"I'm just curious, but what brought this out?"

"Let's just say we have a dumb friend who is much more loyal then we think."

"Ah so you've been talking to Dusty again. He always knows how to spill the beans."

"Yeah but I am really glad he did."

"Me too Haynes, me too."


End file.
